Eggmaland Wonderland
by satarella-red man
Summary: Año 2011, el héroe Sonic The Hedgehog es condenado a muerte, por la muerte de sus dos amigos, the Red man, sabrá quien es realmente este personaje?... Eggman es la principal atracción de este retorcido plan maestro.


**Antes de nada esta historia está inspirada para hacerse en cómic xD así que no he detallado tanto los lugares, pero sobre todo los fondos de modo que la lectura es sencilla y clara, que incluso un niño de 7 años puede entenderla, no quiero que me pase como la última vez que use palabras un poco más elevadas al vocabulario y casi nadie logro comprender D: (sobre todo porque les liaba constantemente XD)**

**Las grandes influencias que he puesto en esta historia han sido arraigo de problemas familiares y hechos **_**reales,**_** y también por influencia artística, y paterna, así como reflejo mi vida en ciertos apartados de la historia…qué mejor forma de hacer real una historia cuando la has vivido en tu propia carne.**

**Hay algunas cosas que nunca deben ser contadas, la mejor forma de mentirlas es aceptarlas en el futuro, sin problemas y esperando las consecuencias.**

**Edades:**

**Sonic: 17**

**Tails: 12**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Eggman: Unknown**

**Blaze: 16**

**Silver: 17**

**Cream: 10**

**Amy: 15**

**Red man: Unknown**

**Hay más personajes, los iréis viendo a medida que avance esta historia. Aunque os recomiendo ser duros.**

Capítulo 1: Condenado a Muerte.

_PD: "doncella de hiero" "como a Jesucristo": antiguas artes milenarias de ejecución y tortura_

_**Era un día como cualquier otro, donde los sueños se hacen realidad de niños y de adultos donde cada lugar tiene su significado. En él estaba de pie, una figura esbelta observando la luna llena con infinitas estrellas. Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron acercando audazmente para hablar con él y planear su próxima jugada, parecía que esa noche se hacía cada vez más eterna. La belleza es algo que nunca se pierde y menos en la noche. ¿No estarías de acuerdo?**_

-¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Sonic alegremente levantando su mano en una bienvenida sonriente.

-¡Hola sonic! - Exclamó Tails chocando su mano contra la de su mejor amigo

-¿¡Observando las estrellas eh? ¡- Preguntó Knuckles, que como siempre alardeaba a sonic para provocarle.

- Oh vamos chicos, no os pongáis sosos ahora...tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y después disfrutar, ah y claro ir a ver como se encuentra nuestro viejo amigo Egmman.- Dijo irónicamente Sonic ,mirando a sus mejores amigos y compañeros - ¡Algo por el que hacernos sonreír y no de dejar de gritar la palabra libertad!- Gritó en el último momento.

- Ufff... ya estamos otra vez con tus alucinaciones entre estrella y luna Sonic the Hedgehog, mira que te gusta llamar la atención, bien pues..- Sonrió Knuckles en modo de burla hacia su mejor amigo.

- Pues si quieres no vengas, no te lo estoy pidiendo- Lanzó una sonrisa picarona a Knuckles.

-¿Así?- respondió Knuckles objetivamente.

-Iré yo solo con Tails- Cogió de la mano a Tails riendo sobre las proposiciones de el equidna- ¿Verdad, Tails?- Preguntó Sonic alegremente.

-¡Claro que sí Sonic!- Sonrió aún más- Pero, somos un equipo así que no está demás que nos llevemos al pesado de Knuckles...- Respondió burlándose de los dos.

-Bueno en ese caso...no tenemos otra opción de llevarnos a este lelo - Dijo Sonic riendo fuertemente.

-¡EH! ¡Cuidadito con tus palabras erizo! - Respondió Knuckles enfadadamente y rojo por la verdad que estaban diciendo

-¡Esperad! ¿Dónde está Amy? ¿No venía con vosotros? - Preguntó Sonic algo confundido.-Se me hace raro que no esté aquí…-Dijo Sonic chocantemente.

-Bueno...hace mucho que no la vemos... ¿verdad Knuckles?...- Dijo tails confuso.

-A mí no me metáis en más líos que ya tengo bastante con los míos.. y sobre esa eriza rosa no sé nada tampoco...-Respondió Knuckles dejando de lado el tema.

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! Me dijo que vendría un poco más tarde, pero ya es demasiado tarde, incluso ya se ha ido el sol, no sé creo que a lo mejor se ha perdido , aunque lo dudo, pero es que, no sé.. a lo mejor... - Dijo Tails preocupadamente por su amiga y observó a los chicos .

-¡vamos, vamos Tails viejo amigo! ¡Seguramente estará, por ahí con Cream, seguramente no le apetecería venir con nosotros o quizá le surgió otro compromiso, aunque lo dudo, bueno, porque mejor no empezamos ya? Tengo ganas de ver que planes anda tramando Egmman...- Dijo Sonic a su amigo con el ánimo de despreocuparle.

**Rápidamente una melodía sonora invadió la zona donde hablaban los demás amigos que estaban allí, una figura considerablemente notoria vieron en el frente se dirigía ante ellos...era frágil y parecía tener un contorno rojizo, posando su enorme sonrisa, tan perfecta pero tan desjuiciadamente malvada. Cantando y susurrando el nombre de su oponente más cercano y estando a su misma altura, por que las diferencias no se basan en el hecho si no en la realidad que se da en ese momento, en ella con creces.**

-Esa canción la he escuchado antes...- Dijo Sonic confuso observando quién podría ser.

**Con lágrimas envenenadas sonrío con sus colmillos rodeándose de un aura y una imagen poco común y sin preguntar acelero a la velocidad de sonic, su rostro firme pero endiablado puliendo la razón y la locura, había suspirado, había renegado, había jurado, sin dudar ataco, salía enormes cantidades de sangre de sus manos, como si de otro miembro del cuerpo se tratará y desplomando, un brillo intenso de el cuerpo al igual que una esmeralda del caos.**

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso? - Gritó Knuckles señalando a la figura sonriente y con cadenas en el cuerpo que curiosamente sangraba sin cesar.

-¡¿Un hombre rojo? ¿Está flotando?-Gritó Sonic fuertemente hacia sus amigos y echándolos atrás.

-¡¿Sonic qué es eso?- Preguntó Tails detrás de Sonic.

-¡No te preocupes Tails, yo te protegeré ,nunca permitiría que te pasará nada.- guiñó Sonic a Tails. - Knuckles ponte a la derecha , veamos de lo que puede ser capaz este ser..¡MUEVÉTE!- Gritó aún más fuerte Sonic y alejándolos más.

**El elemento cordial sonrió haciendo urgir el corazón de los muchachos y sin dudarlo atacó sonriendo de placer y de maravilla, deshojando su sangre para darle vida, sacando una enorme figura de su cuerpo elevando sus manos para poder cubrir la envainada sed de sangre destruyendo todo a su camino, golpeó a sonic en la cabeza sin posibilidad de hacerle actuar para defender a sus amigos y sin salir de la veracidad en la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento, su principal atracción era la forma azul, debía dejarlo de lado para ansiar sus placeres, así como por tanto la insurrección de su corazón, pero este ser carecía de ello, puliendo sus manos atacó a los otros dos compañeros, viendo el pavor en sus ojos y callándoles para siempre.**

...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?...ah...Me han dado muy fuerte en la cabeza...como he podido descuidarme de algo tan fácil? Maldito eggman me la pagarás, prometiste no jugar sucio, comadreja escurridiza...- Dijo Sonic cogiéndose la cabeza y levantándose.

-¿Tails? ..Joder, que ha sido eso?...¿Tails estas bi...?

**Divisó una cabeza, parecía ser la de él, sí, la de Tails, sosteniéndose en una mano, sonrió y la tiró al suelo. Sin dudarlo se levanto de ahí, estaba rodeado de sangre, estaba el suelo pulido en sangre, la de sus amigos, se levanto nerviosamente y con los ojos en blanco, en ese momento pasaron todos los sentimientos, terror, desconcierto, locura, engaño, irrealidad…quería que esto terminará de una maldita vez, oh sueño egocéntrico. **

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG! ¡És el tipo de antes!- Gritó Sonic - ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mis amigos, maldito , RESPONDE! ¡Hombre rojo!

- KSA - respondió

**Él solo sonrió y se acercó hasta mirar fijamente su rostro volteo su cabeza y le empujo con las manos impactando en su pecho y proyectándole hacia el suelo dejándolo inconscientemente durante horas.**

-¡Sonic, Sonic, despierta, Sonic!- Gritó Amy mirando a Sonic preocupadamente

-¿Eh? ...Amy..Yo...¿¡dónde estoy? , ¿¡Donde están Tails y Knuckles?- Gritó Sonic hacia Amy- ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN MALDITA SEA!

-¡Sonic, cálmate!, mira, tengo algo que decirte...- Dijo Amy derramando lágrimas en su vestido.

**Sonic estaba inconscientemente impetuoso, no sabía dónde estaba, había perdido la noción del tiempo por lo ocurrido antes, no podía creer lo que había visto hace poco..Pero dándose ánimos internos pensó que era un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, una de la cual no hay salida ni la que nunca acabaría, dentro de su mundo, en su mundo.**

- Os encontré inconscientes, para vuestra suerte, solo te encontré con al menos algunos signos de vida solo a tí...que sangrabas por la cabeza y a los demás...solo sin vida, sin nada...con los ojos abiertos y sin una salida por la que poder salir sin instinto de esta pesadilla que nunca acaba...- Suspiro Amy dando la espalda a Sonic y sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Pero...- respondió Sonic con los ojos en blanco..- ¡Así , eso debe ser! ¡Amy no te preocupes, esto es tan solo mentira! ¡Sí eso debe ser! ¡No puede haber otra explicación para esto! ¡Esto no está pasando!¡Est...- Dijo Sonic entrando en pánico, mientras revoloteaba en la cama que estaba descansando hacia un momento.

-¡SONIC BASTA YA! ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI FUESES UN ÑIÑO! ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA GRAVEDAD DE LA SITUACIÓN! ¡TE ACUSAN DE LA MUERTE DE TAILS Y KNUCKLES, TUS MEJORES AMIGOS!- Gritó Amy llorando y un silencio espectral invadió la habitación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Están insinuando que los he matado yo? ¿Qué quieres decir no entiendo...- Musitó Sonic temblando entre las sabanas y ocultando sus ojos entre aquella situación desesperadamente embriagadora y letal.

-Yo no insinuó nada, solo confirmó es lo que me dijeron cuando escapé contigo de aquella escena, aún ni si quiera podías tenerte en pie, ni si quiera me reconocías ni a mí ni a nadie...tuviste suerte de que llegará antes de que alguien avisará, de lo que había pasado, la sangre empezaba a oler y a causar enorme molestias por allí...- Reconoció fingiendo su rostro melancólico a él erizo.

-Eso es mentira, eso es mentira Amy,...yo no he matado a Tails ni si quiera a Knuckles...seguramente habrá sido eggman, si fue él!, él nos tendió la trampa! con ese ser! el hombre rojo! ¡FUÉ ÉL AMY! ¿Tú me crees verdad? ¡YO NUNCA MATARÍA A MIS AMIGOS! ¡NUNCA!- gritó Sonic empezando a llorar y descontrolarse física como mentalmente.

-¡Yo te creo, claro que sí!,¡ pero no tienes que darme explicaciones a mí!, si no a las autoridades, yo no tengo nada que ver, si fue eggman díselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para tí , como para mí, y antes de que todo Mobius se entere de el crimen que acabas de cometer- Alegó fríamente Amy apartándose de él.

-Pero...esto no puede estar pasando debe ser mentira...yo soy el héroe y no un monstruo sin corazón...- Dijo Sonic apagándose cada vez más- Yo quería a Tails como si fuese un hermano mío, lo sabes muy bien, y Knuckles ah él también, sería incapaz de hacerlo yo...- Desbastó Sonic su frase entre demencia y carencia ante expectativas agrias y sin sentidos.

-…..tienes que irte de aquí, antes de que te encuentren, no quieras saber lo que te espera...- Dijo Amy ocultando su cara y asimilando las lágrimas que le dejaban sin habla y sin poder respirar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Amy? No puedo irme..No tengo cabeza para pensar ahora, no, ...- Confesó Sonic...

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO? ¿¡CREES QUE A MI TAMPOCO ME AFECTA? ¡No quiero que te vean como una amenaza escapa de aquí vete de aquí no quiero verte más, VETE! ¡VETE! no quiero que le pase nada malo a alguien que quiero tanto!- Gritó Amy llorando aún más...- Por favor vete no quiero perderte a ti también.

-...Pero...- Dijo Sonic

Escapando rápidamente , Sonic salió de allí empezaba a atardecer el suave sol le daba en las púas, sería el único que podría ver, pero entre la confusión esquivó cualquier objeto o forma de vida para que nadie le viera llorar, por sus amigos, nunca lloraba delante de nadie, siempre ocultaba su rostro, a veces decir la mentira es un tesoro tan grácil, que ni si quiera puede ser visto por un humano, ni si quiera por una rosa o por una espina, pero en sus recuerdos volvió a ver la enorme sonrisa de aquel ser, riéndose de él afrontando su vanidad su ego, su todo...disputando su ráfaga de viento al igual que el leve espacio.

-Prometo que te encontraré hombre de rojo, ajustarás las cuentas conmigo tarde o temprano, pagarás por el daño que me has causado, vengaré a Tails y Knuckles, aunque sea lo último que haga.- Dijo Sonic alejándose a su próximo destino, encontrando en su mente a él único ser que estaba pensando en su locura, el Doctor Eggman, principal atracción de este retorcido plan maestro que le había llevado a la desmoralización de la vuelta atrás.

- Sonic...Sonic...Sonic...mira que llegas a ser imbécil, estúpido erizo...caes en mis trampas una y otra vez, dejando huellas por detrás, grave error amigo mío

Porque esto te llevará a la muerte.- Escupió Eggman- ¡UN NUEVO JUGADOR NACE HOY DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DONDE LA CARNE Y LA SANGRE NO VEN LA LUZ DEL SOL, MI VERDADERO PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES, EGGMALAND! - Dijo Eggman caminando y disfrutando de sus nuevos planes que, previamente darían resultados que ni él mismo esperaría que pudiesen pasar.

**Pensativos ante la dictadura de haber encontrado tal desecho, practicaban las causas por las cuales habían muerto, pero no podían encontrar los detalles, observaron sus cuerpos mutilados pero ningún signo, habían sido cortados finamente, como si un arte se tratará..."la doncella de hierro"..."como a Jesucristo"...Procedieron a ocultarlos bajo una manta y esperar el llamamiento. ¿A quién se le ocurriría semejante demencia para atrofiar la sensación de experimentar la sed de venganza?..Era algo posiblemente degradante como capaz de llegar a marearse uno mismo sin ideas claras…**

- Uff...tenemos que darles sepultura...rápido, al menos por sus almas para que descansen en paz...-Dijo Espio cerrando los ojos y suspirando por sus amigos también.

-Esta vez ese erizo ha ido demasiado lejos, siendo el héroe de mobius, y lo paga de ese modo...encima siendo sus mejores amigos...hoy en día siempre son los que nunca se parecen...- Susurró Espio saliendo de ese escenario poco agradable

-¡Pero Sonic nunca haría tal cosa! ¡Él es bueno, lo sé! ¡Nunca mataría a nadie!- Dijo Charmy llorando y queriendo hacer cambiar de opinión a Espio

-Las pruebas son evidentes, no queremos más masacres por aquí, ¿qué tal si después son otros? o nosotros mismos, a ese chico le falta un tornillo.- Respondió Espio

-Voy a confirmar las pruebas - Siseó Espio desagradablemente.

**Escribió en una carta la sentencia para que lo mandasen a los juzgados para que después se enteraran todos de la noticia, aunque fueran dos víctimas, no podría repetirse, ese héroe tenía fuerza y velocidad de aliados y no sería demasiado grotesco tenerlo de rival ante las autoridades, aunque les había ayudado bastante en el pasado, no podían permitir otra amenaza más, debían de entregarlo a la cárcel privada del país.**

_La noche comía mobius, sus hermosas ciudades y su naturaleza virgen, estrellas y millones de estrellas iban tras otra bailando con la luna en forma de caracola, pero hacía de objeto punzante para algunos corazones con poca actividad nocturna y otros con plena vida estrecha. Esa sensación que te invade justo cuando estás a punto de llorar, te cierra la garganta no te deja respirar es, gádidamente asquerosa y te culpa de todo el mal que llevas detrás de tuyo reconcomiéndote los sesos y explotando en dolor para tu corazón._

- Las cosas han ido demasiado rápido, me culpan de algo que no he hecho ¿por qué? ¡yo no fui quien les mató! ¡Fue ese hombre que iba vestido de rojo!, tengo que confirmar mi inocencia, rápidamente...pero esto es demasiado para mí...Tails, Knuckles perdonadme...esto es realmente desquiciante, si hubiera actuando antes, si os hubiera podido defender...esto ahora no estaría pasando, ¿por qué?...me quiero morir, es absurdo, nada de esto tiene sentido, ni si quiera lo que estoy diciendo….ojalá supiera lo que está pasando, ojalá saliera de este laberinto que no tiene salida, ojalá acabe todo de una maldita vez, no soporto tanta presión, es horrible….quiero morirme..- Expuso Sonic sentado y ocultando su rostro.

-¡Tú no quieres morir, lo dice tu corazón _Sonic-san_, tu eres una buena persona, debes tener alguna razón para no haber sido el asesino!- Dijo una voz que procedía de la espalda del erizo, era delicada pero fuertemente amable.

-¿eh? ¿Quién es? - indagó sobresaltado hacía el fondo.

-¡Tú siempre serás nuestro héroe _sonic-san,_ él que siempre nos salva de cualquier locura de eggman, él qué siempre, nos ayuda y él que siempre no regala su sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles! - Manifestó alegremente.

-¿Cream? ¿Cheesee? ¿Qué hacéis ahí atrás? ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?...-Pregunto Sonic confusamente pudiendo ver la pequeña figura de sus amigos.

-No llores _Sonic-san_, no nos gusta verte triste- Indicó Cream acercándose a Sonic

-Pero yo...- Señaló Sonic poniéndose de rodillas ante la pequeña.

-¡Sonic-san tu eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido, no llores más por favor!- Respondió Cream secándole las lágrimas de su rostro y mirándole tiernamente junto a cheese.

-Yo no maté a mis amigos...yo no lo hizé...-Volvió a responder desastrozadamente.

-Y nosotros confíanos en tí y en tu inocencia y en tu corazón- Dijo Cream abrazándole.

- Es hora de que vuelvas con tu madre Cream , es peligroso que estés por aquí, te voy a llevar con ella, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Sonic hacia ella

-No hace falta Sonic-san, puedo volver yo sola, y no lo olvides siempre serás un héroe.- Respondió Cream dándole un beso en su mejilla llena de lágrimas y marchándose de ese lugar.

-...una única oportunidad, que sensacionalista es la vida…gracias…por darme tu confianza... Susurró Sonic antes de bajar su mirada de aquel extraño paraje donde estaba.

**Las autoridades habían ya dictaminado una sentencia para el antiguo héroe de mobius que ayudaba a los hogares y personas que estaban en apuros o incluso moralmente enfermas, con las pruebas ya evidentes y como era el único que había salido de allí a pesar de según él haberles atacado una figura roja, el fugitivo Sonic The Hedgehog fue condenado a muerte. Los carteles se extendieron por todo Mobius, la desconcentración y la confusión que les llevo a todos a pasar de "admirar" a "despreciar" fue tan solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él aún no se dio por vencido y no se dejo encontrar hasta que declarase la verdad la auténtica verdad y no paradojas que habían inventado según él siendo sobornadas por el Doctor Eggman… ese decrepito sin vida se las había ingeniado de perlas para sofocar esos focos imaginarios de la cabeza de Sonic…**

- Condenado a muerte...Condenado a Muerte...como es posible que me hayan culpado de un error falso...sin ni si quiera pruebas como ellos dicen, ni si quiera valor ni pudor...tengo que ir a ver a Eggman, tengo que ajustar cuentas con él. Todo esto es realmente absurdo, no tiene sentido, ¿será porque la realidad es absurda?...- Reconoció Sonic en un último y sencillo valor.

_**Su antigua vida de lujuria y libertad se había volcado en una grave situación, perdiendo a dos amigos y culpándose de su muerte, nadie quería verle, había manzillado su honor hasta tal punto que, ya no era lo que esperaba, tendría que ir al parque de atracciones del viejo loco que le indujo a esto, a esta pesadilla con un retorcido plan maestro que nunca acabaría. Las noticias corren rápido, pero más rápido corre la desazón y la imparcialidad.**_

-Tengo que encontrar al hombre rojo, él, él es la causa de mis problemas la causa por la que me estoy volviendo loco, la causa por que mi mundo se está viniendo abajo, la causa por que ya no tiene nada de sentido, estoy atrapado en su mundo maravilloso...su pasividad...por su culpa.-Susurró Sonic mientras cerraba sus ojos y corría hacía un nuevo destino para adentrarse en Eggmaland.

_"El plan será la verdadera actuación del individuo, cuando pose sus pies rojos en mi parque de atracciones, no habrá segunda fase, así que será muy rápido al igual que él, si vive ese será el éxito del plan"_

- Eggman eres un bastardo sin corazón... ¿llamas éxito sacrificar tres personas prisioneros comunes? - Dijo la murciélago mientras caminaba hacía su próxima desviación- ¿Quién eres realmente?.- Este promotor es una comadreja que se oculta al igual que una avestruz sin cabeza...sin motivo alguno debo seguir las ordenes del promotor.

**Se posó sobre la entrada de Eggmaland ante la inesperada llegada de el viajero azul , esperando su llegada y dando las ordenes del campo para poder mantener el control de ese mundo maravilloso.**

_**Eggmaland se basa en la resistencia y la severidad, el único parque de atracciones y prisión estatal privada de Mobius, el único que pasa inspecciones cada año, por que al ser un parque también esconde los secretos más oscuros del promotor y su director que hasta hoy no ha dado la cara y su principal representante es eggman , las autoridades no pueden hacer nada ya que la encubren por dentro, divididos en bloques y por la superficie lleno de ruedas brillantes y espectáculo visual.**_

_**Donde sus prisioneros actúan para divertir y hacer todo tipo de espectáculos para él público**_.

-¡Bien ahí está ese cerdo sin corazón!- Exclamó Sonic, corriendo hacia la puerta principal de eggmaland.

-Eggman, Sonic ya está entrando hacia el objetivo finalizado.- Susurró Rouge escondiéndose a la vista del erizo azul.

-De acuerdo- Envió Eggman.

-Imbécil...está vez te has topado con la orna de tu zapato...¡EGGMAN SAL, DA LA CARA, COBARDE! ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ASESINASTE A MIS AMIGOS! ¡DA LA CARA SUCIA RATA!- gritó Sonic dentro del Parque, que parecía estar desierto.

La ventaja de irse haciendo viejo es que ganas confianza y experiencia, con las sentidas palabras que no quieren volar, lo nunca dicho se disuelve, "nunca lo haré", estando en una grave "cárcel de moral", un ruido ensordecedor se asomo en los oídos de sonic, destapándole los ojos y observando que una de las instalaciones se venía contra él y , tres cabezas de turco en ella, era la próxima atracción, "sueños eternos" .

_Voz de sonic:_

_**No quiero morir, quiero probar mi inocencia Y él...MATARÉ AL HOMBRE ROJO! y me vengaré por Tails y Knukcles. Yo...¡QUIERO VIVIR!**_

**Lanzó su última voluntad a la enorme barra arquitectónica que se le venía encima soporto su pecho y extendió con sus brazos fuertemente impactando la fuerza de la gravedad.**

...

-¿Sonic? ¡Sonic!- Gritó una voz suave y chillona...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Amy? ¿Amy qué haces aquí? ¿Estoy vivo?...-confuso preguntó.

- ¿ey? ¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar Amy .

-¿Estás herido? - volvió a repetir la pregunta suavemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué apareces y dejas de aparecer?- Preguntó Sonic levantándose del suelo.

-¿Sonic, comamos la próxima vez juntos, sí?- Le pregunto Amy a Sonic.

-¿eh? - Sorprendido una vez más no comprendía la situación

-La comida sabe mejor cuando la comes con un amigo ^^- Volvió a responder...

-¿De verdad? Sí...claro... ¿por qué no? - Preguntó más aturdido que antes

-Perdón por haberme puesto así antes...- Reveló Amy

-No importa somos amigos, y nuestros problemas son los mismos...- Expuso Sonic con una leve sonrisa.

_**En una sala rodeada de parajes y pájaros gigantes de juguetes, una mesa opaca está sentado frente, un arte vanguardista rompe con el hilo del pensamiento y el creacionismo de la misma.**_

_-¿sabes lo que significa ser "retorcido"? -__** Curioseó**_

-jajjajajaa muchas veces, el _arte vanguardista_, no es entendido por el público en general, así que tienden a degradarlo con insultos infantiles o inútiles- Respondió entre carcajadas Eggman.

_-¡Has ido demasiado lejos! ¿A cuántos piensas matar más para rivalizar con ese estúpido erizo azul? ¡Es una masacre!- Dijo el desconocido _

-Bueno...dependientemente los que a mí me dé la gana...creo que ya son más de 80, pero no importa nadie lo sabe. -Sonrió Eggman.

_-¡No podemos hacer mucho para protegerte! ¡Que pasa no te enteras? ¡Tu comportamiento es intolerable! ¡Exijo hablar con las personas que estén a cargo! ¡Empezamos a pensar que tienes una cierta obsesión por ese ser azul!_

-Jejejje yo estoy acargo aquí, él no es más que un cadáver viviente, ¿no tenéis que ir a explotar fondos o subvenciones que robar o algo así? ya sabéis así podemos mantenerle encerrado a el hombre rojo solo en mi parque, si sale fuera, no me hago cargo de sus masacres, así que ya os estáis bajando esos humos y me estáis obedeciendo y si estoy obsesionado por derrotarle de una maldita vez- Respondió seriamente Egmman.

-¿Sabes que ya estás condenado a muerte no? - Dijo Amy apaciguadamente

-Sí ya lo sé...como se ponen las pilas a la hora de declarar...este gobierno esta corrupto tanto por dentro como por fuera, fue un error dejar que se asentará aquí, se le está pasando de la cabeza esto es malo Amy...muy malo..Por eso quiero que te vayas de aquí, no quiero perder a más amigos más, ya no, tan solo quedáis tú y Cream,...no quiero que ese hombre rojo vuelva otra vez...- Dijo Sonic severamente.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres..., entonces me iré, adiós, Sonic! Pero prométeme que volverás pronto! - Respondió Amy mientras marchaba por la puerta principal.

- No lo dudes, lo haré,- Susurró Sonic plenamente.

_**Voz de Sonic:**_

Suponiendo, que estoy condenado a muerte, y la pena de muerte en Mobius es la ejecución…no tardarán mucho en querer encontrarme, pero tengo que desesperarme por vivir, no puedo dejar este mundo sin haber demostrado mi inocencia, pero por otra parte esta es una prisión estatal, la cual la lleva ese cerdo mentiroso….estoy en su juego, no puede ser…y encima ahora me duele el pecho…. ¿será por el golpe que me dio él? ¿Él?...

¿Sí? ¿el sistema de retención esta estropeado_? Wretched egg_ está en libertad…

Eggman se dirigió a la sala central de su parque de atracciones bajando por un ascensor y bastante frustrado…

Me disculpo, promotor, ocurrió un grave error durante la revisión diaria, todavía no sabemos la causa…- Dijo uno ayudante

¡Haced lo que sea necesario para traerlo aquí inmediatamente!- Ordeno Eggman.

¡Sí, de acuerdo , señor!- Respondió

Antes de que Wretched egg haga algo…- Preocupado contestó Eggman.

_**Voz de Sonic**_

_Aún recuerdo lo estúpido que era pelear por algo tan simple, Knuckles siempre se enfadaba, y Tails siempre se molestaba…. Y yo en cambio no dejaba de sonreír….incluso aquellos tiempos eran divertidos…. (Tic –tac...)_

_**Empezó a sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho antes de que divisara….**_

_El silencio fue invadido por el reloj central del parque de atracciones, tic-tac, retumbó contra las paredes de hormigón, en el epicentro del gran reloj, se encontraba aquel el qué tanto estaba buscando, lanzó una mirada de advertencia volteando su cuello como si de goma estuviese hecho y descendió frágilmente hacia el suelo, flotando y sonriendo con su rostro, solo se veía sus colmillos…._

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

-¡Es él! ¡Él hombre rojo! Gritó Sonic dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡PAGARÁS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE! –Gritó Sonic

Él solo sonrió y esperó que el contrincante contrario ataque.

Llenó de furia y desolación corrió hasta ponerse a su nivel, estampó sus puños contra su cabeza, el otro no dejaba de sonreír, dobló su cabeza dejándole en un aprieto realmente desagradable, salto de allí y prosiguió a atacar de nuevo, pero el hombre rojo elevó su cabeza y volvió a lanzar su típica sonrisa, parándole con sus manos y empujándole hacia el suelo.

-KS KS KS– Respondió el hombre rojo antes de volver a flotar y adentrarse hacia el vacío sin fondo del reloj de hierro desapareciendo entre los escombros y la brisa grisácea de las construcciones.

-Vuelve aquí…maldito….es demasiado fuerte para mí….y me confunde con su sonrisa,…vuelve…- Respondió Sonic desmayándose en el terraplén del suelo.

-¿Qué, hay otro más?...Antes era ese hombre de rojo y ahora él?.. Idiota…¡esto no vale la pena!- Expresó Blaze viendo como Sonic estaba inconscientemente en el suelo.

-Huele bastante a sangre…..verdad que no para de sangrar?...-Preguntó Silver como objetaba las frases hechas.

-Tienes razón…ese ser….no solo por donde pasa lo deja inerte, si no que deja una considerable distancia de sangre…es como si estuviese muerto…- Explicó Blaze – Vamos tenemos que ayudarle…- Dijo Blaze a Silver .

-Después de todo ese lunático le ha caído bien… _- Masculló Silver._

-¡Señor las ondas de el _"__Wretched Egg" _han sido estabilizadas! ¡Está de momento todo en orden! – Respondió uno de los ayudantes de le regeneración del parque.

-Equipo de captura de _Wretched Egg_, ¡moveos!

- ¡SÍ! , ¡Sabía que no era una coincidencia...…- Dijo Eggman observando a través del cristal a su curiosa criatura.

-No puedo dejar que nadie descubra tu verdadero rostro, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba…. _Red man…_mi más preciado tesoro, mi fichaje hacia la inmortalidad…..- Susurró Eggman cerrando los ojos de alegría y suspicacia.

-¿Estás bien chico?- Preguntó Blaze a Sonic.

-… ¿Quiénes sois?... ¿dónde me habéis llevado?...-Preguntó Sonic…

-Yo soy Blaze y este es Silver, uno de los muchos prisioneros y ayudantes de este parque – Respondió alardeantemente la muchacha

-¿También trabajáis?- Preguntó Sonic confuso.

-Claro que sí, divirtiendo a público y niños, debes tener cuidado con la encargada de la zona, es bastante borde, por no decir violenta a la hora de acatar las órdenes del promotor del parque.- Dijo Silver aburridamente.

-¿Entonces tú eres el nuevo prisionero en aquí?- Dijo Blaze hacia Sonic.

-¿prisionero? ¡No! , yo no soy ningún prisionero, ¡estoy aquí para ver al Doctor Eggman!- Manifestó Sonic a el grupo.

-¿Eggman? ¿El promotor? – Curioseó Silver

-¿promotor? ¿Desde cuándo es Eggman eso?...- Impresionado dijo Sonic.

-Pues desde hace ya….- Dijo Blaze apartando la mirada.

-¡Quiero verle, tengo que hablar con él! ¡Ahora mismo!- Soltó Sonic de golpe sus pensamientos al resto de compañeros de esa zona.

-Si quieres verle, podemos llevarte, gustosamente, pero te recomiendo que entres siendo prisionero para no levantar sospechas, ¿eres un condenado a muerte también no? – Preguntó Silver caminando en línea recta.

-Sí, pero yo no mate a nadie, ni si quiera a mis amigos!- Respondió groseramente Sonic.

-Eh, eh no te sulfures, que nosotros también lo somos, y estamos por la misma causa que tú…- Dijo Blaze.

-¿y qué crimen habéis hecho vosotros para estar en esta prisión absurda?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Bueno…yo mate a mi padre…pero fue en defensa propia, él abusaba de mí…- Dijo Blaze simplemente.

-Y yo me deshice, de pequeño, de un jardín de infancia entero- Dijo Silver tranquilamente.-

-¿Qué?... ¿pero como podéis decir eso tan tranquilamente?- Dijo Sonic con los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, nosotros no estamos aquí con cargos falsos como tú, así que no tenemos ninguna necesidad de sentir rencor o querer vengarnos….- Dijo Blaze dándoles la espalda.

-Pero…- Respondió Sonic.

- Llevamos microchips insertados en el cuerpo, justamente en el cerebro, para que detecten nuestras ondas cerebrales y puedan encontrarnos, si decidimos escapar...Otra loca idea del promotor, que como siempre se aburre…- Consintió Silver.

- Así es, si decides formar parte de esto, tendrás que seguir las mismas reglas que nosotros- Dijo Blaze.

_Voz de Sonic_

_**Si quiero encontrarme con él y poder hablar con Eggman, el que me acusó con falsos cargos…debo de entrar en su juego…si no podre demostrar mi inocencia, aunque parezca realmente asqueroso, tengo que hacer caso de las reglas de este país.**_

Está bien, llevadme hacia el responsable de la prisión, he decidió entregarme, por un bien común- Dijo Sonic caminando hacia sus compañeros.

Ah sí, se nos olvido decirte algo, el microchip que tenemos tiene cierta _"tensión"…- Explicó Silver a Sonic._

¿ A qué te refieres?...- Preguntó Sonic

Muy fácil, o te presentas al general en 2 días o te ejecutan – Respondió Blaze.

¿¡QUÉ? ¡No me comentasteis eso!- Gritó Sonic furiosamente.

Haber, haber si no quieres morir, bueno no sé por qué te desesperas tanto por vivir si eres un condenado a muerte y no podrás salir nunca de esta prisión….-Dijo Silver bordemente.

Vamos, Silver no seas malo con él, no ves que es nuevo?...Sonic, el general te dará la dosis que necesitas para parar la hemorragia cerebral que te administran, la tomas o dejas de existir- Explicó Blaze a Sonic

Esto es realmente estúpido….- Dijo Sonic pesimista.

Así es, no lo podemos evitar, aquí no….y querer hablar con el promotor aún más…tendrás que montar un buen follón…y si quieres te ayudamos, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer…- Contestó Silver gustosamente.

Bien pues, entonces vámonos. –Dijo Blaze

Vale- Respondieron los dos al unísono.

_**En una enorme bola gigante que se encontraba encima, donde Sonic, Blaze y Silver hablaban concerniente sus presentes, alguien residía allí sentada, observando calladamente su tertulia.**_

-¿Dosis? ¿2 días? ¿Sonic?... ¿Por qué te has entregado?- Se preguntó Amy algo desconcertada y enfadada por su decisión. – Éstas muy obsesionado con ese señor...- Dijo Amy.

-¡SONIC IDIOTA!- Gritó Amy hacia el frente después que se fueran los demás.

-Nunca haces nada bien….- Expresó Amy bajando de un salto ligero de allí.

**Confirmamos que nuestro sospechoso, Sonic The Hedgehog, ha sido ya puesto en la única prisión privada del país, se entrego por voluntad propia y el abucheo de todo mobius no dejaba de cesar en el aire del contendiente país.**

-¡Muere maldito!- Berreó una voz

-¡Debes estar donde estuviste siempre!- vociferó otra voz.

-¡No comprendo como pudimos confiar en ti!- Increparon más veces.

En la habitación central de Eggmaland, donde tenía sus aposentos reales, y su decoración bastante peculiar, cayó la noche, y observando que, el acusado _Sonic the Hedgehog_ se había entregado y hecho la foto con su número _89089,_ demostraba una cara exangüe y irritada.

-Buen chico, mi querido erizo, va como todo quiero, al fin te entregas, has hecho una elección correcta….ahora solo queda esperar tu final…..sí, tu hermoso final con la locura que te encantará por el resto de tu vida.- Sonrió Eggman jugando con un par de coches…

¡Bueno! ¡Cualquier duda o cosa que os haya sentado mal o que simplemente no os guste decídmelo! No me lo tomaré a mal, os aviso de antemano!, hace como meses que no escribía nada, así que retome la escritura, claro está, esta historia saldrá en versión cómic, ya que tengo grabadas sus caras para dibujarlas!

_El personaje al que llaman __"The red man o huevo podrido" __está inspirado en un familiar mío, mi __**abuelo**__ era el hombre rojo hace unos 80 años en la frontera de dos países, donde se llevo una gran masacre, cuando él tenía más o menos mi edad, unos 16 años, mató a 4 alumnos los cuales eran los culpables de sus abusos.., en esos momentos el instituto ocultó la noticia, y hizo como si esto no hubiera pasado jamás….él salió ileso de esa gran tragedia. Era albino y su madre un desecho de la sociedad. Su madre le abandono y le vendió como mula de carga, de ahí todos los problemas que vienen de mí. Su país no destacaba por la justicia si no por el ocultamiento. Le apodaron así porque era lo que llevaba en ese momento. Ahora está muerto._

_Él es la personificación de este personaje, pero hay muchos secretos más que descubriréis después…por esa es mi extraña obsesión con el hombre rojo, que tengo…cuando me enteré hasta que lo vi por fin en esta historia y en muchas otras que existen de "hombres rojos"._

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

El siguiente capítulo es: _Bloque G central_

_¿Encontrará Sonic al verdadero hombre rojo? _


End file.
